


Virginity

by chatain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Drabble, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Not So Failwolf, Peter is a creeper, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ходят слухи об ужасном монстре, который пожирает жителей Бикон Хиллза. И не просто жителей. Монстра интересует девственная плоть. Естественно, стая беспокоится о своем штатном девственнике...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virginity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Virginity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851662) by [using_this_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name). 



**Лидия:** Итак. Я слышала, всем в городе нужно избавиться от девственности. У нас ведь завелся монстр, который ест девственников?  
 **Стайлз:** Ага. Я тоже где-то об этом слышал.  
 **Лидия:** Думаю, я могу тебе помочь.  
 **Стайлз:** Конечно! В смысле, что угодно ради блага человечества и все такое.  
 **Лидия:** Это да, плюс я не уверена, что то, что мы делали с Джексоном, может считаться сексом с точки зрения традиционных зашоренных монстров.  
 **Стайлз:** Не уверен, что мне нужно было это знать. Но спасибо.

*позже*

**Скотт:** Стайлз! Какое-то зло жрет девственников!  
 **Стайлз:** Ага. Так и говорят.  
 **Скотт:** Ну вот. О чем я. Я ведь твой друг и все такое. Может, мы могли бы..?  
 **Стайлз:** Ты девственник? А то ты так говорил об Эллисон...  
 **Скотт:** О! Нет. я не девственник. в отличие от тебя, верно? И ты с Эллисон думали, что неплохо бы устроить тройничок, так что...  
 **Стайлз:** Эм. Да. Конечно. Тройнички - это круто. ММЖ должно быть интересно.

*еще позже*

**Денни:** Думаю, ты достаточно привлекателен для парней.  
 **Стайлз:** Спасибо?  
 **Денни:** Мой парень говорит, что тебе нужно с кем-то переспать? Ради благ человечества? Мы могли бы помочь, если захочешь.  
 **Стайлз:** Спасибо! *себе под нос* Теперь я на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы воплотить все классичсекие варианты тройничков.

*еще позже*

**Айзек:** В общем, мы с Бойдом можем помочь тебе с этой девственной фигней, если захочешь...  
 **Стайлз:** Окей!  
 **Айзек:** Надеюсь, ты не против, что мы коснулись того амулета, который превратил нас обоих в девушек.  
 **Стайлз:** Я не против, если мы после этого еще раз займемся сексом, когда и я коснусь амулета.  
 **Айзек:** Ладно?  
 **Стайлз:** Все тройнички! Ура!  
 **Айзек:** ..?  
 **Стайлз:** Не обращай внимания. Огромное спасибо, что ты сжалился над моим несчастным статусом девственника.

*после недолгого сна*

**Питер:** Итак, Стайлз. Я слышал...  
 **Стайлз:** Нет. Я лучше пересплю с Крисом Арджентом, чем...  
 **Крис:** Серьезно?  
 **Стайлз:** Оу. Ммм, а почему бы и нет? Не умирать же девственником.  
 **Питер:** Но...  
 _Стайлз:_ ... хотя я бы лучше умер, чем переспал с Питером. Давай, Арджент, сделаем это, горячий папочка.

*и наконец*

**Стайлз:** Я тебе говорил, как сильно я тебя люблю?  
 **Дерек:** Мммм.  
 **Стайлз:** Нет. Серьезно. Лучший. Подарок. Ко Деню рождения. В жизни.  
 **Дерек:** Мммм.  
 **Стайлз:** Я не могу поверить, что они повелись на эту фигню по жрущего девственников монстра. Такое дерьмо случается только в сопливых романах и фанфикшене.  
 **Дерек:** Ммм.  
 **Стайлз:** И я собрал все возможные комбинации тройничков! Включая ЖЖЖ! Это было шикарно!  
 **Дерек:** Ммммм...  
 **Стайлз:** Конечно, они все и так были ко мне неравнодушны. Но я намекал им, как мог! То есть, у Лидии вооще были жуткие проблемы с минетом. Я научил ее вот той штуке, которую ты делаешь своим...  
 **Дерек:** Ммммм.  
 **Стайлз:** Да. Это. Боже. Ты так в этом хорош.

*после нескольких оргазмов. у каждого. мы же говорим о стереке*

**Стайлз:** Так вот, теперь мне 18, и мой отец уже никого не кастрирует, так что может наконец расскажем всем, что мы встречаемся? Несмотря на то, что мне понравилось пользоваться тем, что они все думают, будто я девственник, ты гораздо круче в постели. К тому же, я хочу обнимашек на публике.  
 **Дерек:** ... грррр...  
 **Стайлз:** Или нет! Никаких обнимашек! Ты можешь выглядеть сурово, а я просто дам всем понять, что все эти брови принадлежат мне, ок?  
 **Дерек:** ... ладно.


End file.
